


Champagne and lost sleep

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [26]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, proud boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: After Glenn and Kez put on a series-defining partnership, their boyfriends are a little bit proud.They show it in different ways.
Relationships: Aaron Finch/Glenn Maxwell, Alex Carey/Kane Richardson, Pat Cummins/Mitch Marsh
Series: Cricverse [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Champagne and lost sleep

**Author's Note:**

> England, September 2020, following the third ODI.
> 
> One scene references [Lost in translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125406) but this one can be read on its own :)

The on field celebrations were complete after one of the most tense run chases in recent history for the Aussies, and it was finally time for a beer. Bails procured an esky from the back room, and everyone grabbed a drink.

There was an excited buzz as everybody got around each other. Mitch had kissed Pat, by the boundary, proud that his husband had been out there at the end. 

“That was the best single run I’ve ever seen,” Mitch had grinned, arms around Pat’s middle.

Pat had still been thrumming with adrenaline, disbelieving. “Thank god Starcy got it done,” he replied, smile mirroring Mitch’s, arms looped around Mitch’s neck.

“No, baby, you did, too. You were amazing,” Mitch assured.

Pat wasn’t sure his four runs were the difference, but Mitch was smiling, and they had won, and he didn’t give a rat’s arse about anything else.

In the locker room, Adam was sitting at his locker while Marcus knelt in front of him, undoing Adam’s pads for him. He hadn’t needed them, in the end. Adam leant over and pressed a soft kiss to Marcus’ forehead, relieved.

“Where’s Kezza?” Marcus asked, looking around.

Adam frowned when he scanned the locker room and couldn’t find the wicketkeeper. Or, suspiciously, his boyfriend. “Reckon they’re in the shower?”

Marcus chuckled, reaching under Adam’s waistband and into his pant leg to undo his thigh pad. Adam didn’t bat an eyelid.

“For sure. I reckon Kane’s gonna have grazed knees,” Marcus teased.

Adam chuckled, accepting Marcus’ peck on the lips as he stood up.

“Come on, let’s get a drink,” Marcus suggested, holding a hand out.

Over in the corner, lost in their own little world, were Aaron and Glenn. Aaron had managed to keep himself together on the field, during the interview, and so had Glenn, as he accepted his awards as player of the match _and_ player of the series. Their relationship wasn’t exactly a secret, but they weren’t exactly Pat-and-Mitch-kissing-on-the-field with their PDA.

Finally, they were inside, away from all of the cameras and scrutiny.

Aaron pulled Glenn down to sit sideways in his lap, delighted. “I’d tell you I’m proud of you, but that would be the understatement of the century,” Aaron chuckled softly.

Glenn ducked his head at the praise. “It wasn’t just me. Kez was brilliant,” he deflected.

Aaron waved that comment away with a hand through the air. “And I’m sure Kane’s showing him just how proud he is, too,” Aaron teased.

Glenn chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to Aaron’s forehead.

“Your little thumbs up melted my heart,” Glenn murmured.

Aaron smiled softly. “Hoped you’d see it,” he replied. “Wanted you to know how proud I was.”

“Aww,” Glenn cooed. “I always know, Finchy.”

***

Kane handed Alex a fluffy white towel that he had brought down from their hotel room. His lips were swollen, and Alex’s eyes were unfocused. The fact that Kane now had wet hair despite only running drinks all day was probably going to give them away, but neither of them were in a headspace to care.

They both dried off and got dressed quickly, but Alex pulled Kane down for another kiss with a hand fisted in his shirt.

“I’m so proud of you,” Kane told him, for the two hundredth time.

Alex grinned, touched. “Thank you, baby. Thank you for believing in me.”

“Always,” Kane promised, kissing him once more. “Come on, let’s get back to the boys. They might start to get worried,” he chuckled.

When they emerged from the bathroom, hand in hand, nobody was surprised.

Adam pressed an open beer into each of their hands, shaking his head fondly.

***

Hours later, back in their hotel room, Aaron and Glenn had just gotten out of the shower. They had kissed at length under the water, enjoying every drawn out moment, and they had just dried off when their hotel room phone rang.

Glenn, pulling on a pair of Aaron’s track pants - with nothing underneath, Aaron noted with interest - headed over to answer it.

There was a pause, and Glenn said, “Oh, thank you,” and the conversation wrapped up. Glenn looked over at Aaron with surprise. “Apparently there’s something outside our door,” Glenn reported.

Aaron raised his eyebrows, slipping on some trackies and a T-shirt before he opened the door.

Sitting outside their door was a luxurious bottle of champagne, resting in an ice bucket.

Aaron brought it inside, and Glenn gasped.

“There’s a little card,” Aaron reported, handing it to Glenn so the younger man could be the first to read it.

“ _Maxi, I thought you (and Aaron) deserved a treat after such a brilliant match (and series). Congratulations for your second ODI century, your 3000th run, and a record breaking partnership. It’s been an honour to see you grow. JL,”_ Glenn read out dutifully.

Aaron grinned, wrapping his arms around Glenn’s waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’m so proud of you, Maxi,” Aaron murmured against Glenn’s lips. “Shall I get some glasses?”

Glenn just nodded, too surprised and touched by the gesture to react.

Aaron found some champagne flutes and Glenn popped the cork, making both of them smile.

Aaron kissed Glenn softly before filling their glasses.

Glenn adjusted their pillows on the bed so they could sit back against the headboard with their glasses. Aaron, having learnt his lesson many years ago, put the ice bucket and bottle safely on the floor beside the bed.

They clinked their glasses in cheers, both having a sip before saying anything.

“Maxi, I can’t describe how proud of you I am,” Aaron said gently.

Glenn met his eyes, touched.

“You... I really thought it was over, when it was down to you and Kez. Not that I didn’t believe in you boys, but because it was too much of an ask to expect you to make all the runs yourselves, you know?” Aaron asked.

Glenn smiled softly, taking a sip from his glass. “Just wanted to make you proud,” he said gently.

“Baby, you could make a pair of ducks in a Test and I’d still be proud of you,” Aaron shrugged. “But today... I’m pretty sure Kane and I were both just about ready to come out to you boys in the drinks break and propose,” he chuckled.

Glenn grinned, taking a big sip from his glass. “There’s no way Kane’s proposing before 2030,” he teased, decidedly not focusing on the other half of Aaron’s sentence. That was a conversation for another time.

Aaron laughed, agreeing.

“Remember the first time we had champagne in a hotel room, like this?” Glenn asked, a fond smile on his face.

Aaron smiled with recollection. “We were broken up at the time, weren’t we?”

“That would’ve made a change,” Glenn teased, making Aaron reach out and shove him playfully.

“One of the rare times, yeah,” Aaron joked, glad that they could laugh about it all now. “It was after that century against England at the ‘G, right?”

Glenn nodded. “One of the sexiest innings I’ve ever seen you play,” he grinned.

Aaron flushed, taking another long sip of his champagne.

“Remember what else we did that night?” Glenn asked, smirking.

“You came onto me, while we were on a break,” Aaron reminded, trying not to laugh. “And then left in the morning!”

Glenn grimaced, waving a hand through the air. “I don’t recall the details,” he lied, smiling sheepishly. “All I remember was the fun we had.”

Aaron rolled his eyes fondly, shoving Glenn again. “I was so pissed. I told myself that was the last time I was ever gonna let myself fall for your charms,” he chuckled.

Glenn grinned, pleased. “My _charms_ ,” he repeated, incredulous. “That lasted a long time, didn’t it?”

Aaron laughed at himself, shaking his head softly. “You and your bloody charms.”

“You love them,” Glenn teased.

“Yeah, I do,” Aaron admitted, in a softer tone than the rest of their banter had been in.

***

At breakfast the following morning, a few of the boys looked more exhausted than usual.

“What’s wrong, Smudge?” Pat asked Steve, concerned.

Steve sighed. “Barely slept,” he replied.

Mitch frowned. “Did you stay up late talking to Tim?”

“No later than usual,” Steve replied, shaking his head. “I’m rooming next to them,” he explained, gesturing towards Aaron and Glenn with his head. The older couple were totally lost in one another, smiling about some inside joke that was probably a decade old, knowing them.

Pat screwed up his nose, assuming Steve was referring to _bedroom noise._ Mitch clearly thought the same thing, and he and Pat exchanged a look.

“They were laughing until like, four,” Steve continued.

Mitch blinked. “For real?”

Steve just nodded, yawning.

On the other side of the room, Marcus was staring daggers at Kane, who was a few tables away.

“Boys, I thought you’d resolved all of your tension,” Starcy sighed, looking between the two of them.

“We have,” Marcus said, voice flat. “Or we _had,_ until those two flogs decided to keep us up all night with their filth.”

“The noise was porn worthy,” Adam deadpanned. “I’ll never be able to look at Kez the same again.”

Starcy cringed at the mental image. “Guess they were celebrating Kez’s innings.”

Marcus nodded, eyes still full of trauma. “Loudly.”

Starcy shook his head. This team was a mess.


End file.
